A gyropod is known, from the document FR 2 976 548, that comprises a platform flanked by two wheels and provided with a holding and driving stick, as well as a gyroscopic stabilizing member acting on wheel driving motors to ensure the balance and the movement of the gyropod. Each of the wheels comprises a rim which cooperates with bearings borne by respective crescent-shaped supports which each extend essentially facing the associated rim and which bear the associated driving motor such that the latter drives the associated wheel by acting on the rim, the supports being fixed on to the sides of the platform. Thus, each driving motor can cooperate directly (by friction or by gear-meshing) with the rim of the associated wheel, which naturally offers a great reduction ratio that makes it possible to save on a reducing gear. In the gyropod illustrated in this document, the platform comprises a footrest borne by crossmembers which extend between the supports by being fixed thereto. It is specified that a battery pack is borne by these crossmembers to power the motors.
Also known from the document WO 2015/121754 is an electric monocycle. Said monocycle comprises a fixed footrest that has recesses for receiving battery packs.